


Celos.

by Dannnasparkle



Series: Entre búhos y serpientes [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Established Relationship, Jealous Bokuto Koutarou, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, No Plot/Plotless, One-sided Attraction Hiroo Kouji/Daishou Suguru, Picnics
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannnasparkle/pseuds/Dannnasparkle
Summary: Nunca en su vida creyó que realmente sería de ese tipo de personas que se sentían necesitados de...marcar territorio, por decirlo de alguna manera. Bokuto acostumbraba tener la atención de todo el mundo todo el tiempo, y sabía que no era para tanto incluso cuando no la tenía.Pero es que, bueno, no era lo mismo sentir que te robaban la atención del público que sentir que estaban intentando robarte al novio.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Daishou Suguru
Series: Entre búhos y serpientes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880554
Kudos: 5





	Celos.

Nunca en su vida creyó que realmente sería de ese tipo de personas que se sentían necesitados de... _marcar territorio_ , por decirlo de alguna manera.

Esa sensación de quemazón en el pecho, el fuego del enojo irracional quemándote la cabeza, el sentimiento de sentirte atacado, hurtado, _robado_. A veces, incluso esa presión de inseguridad en tu cerebro que no te deja tranquilo, inventándose historias sin pies ni cabeza que solo provoca miedo en ti.

Y aunque sí, siempre había requerido más atención que los demás, disfrutando ser el foco protagonista con todos los ojos a su alrededor, mirándole haciendo cualquier cosa por más mundana y cotidiana que fuera, o haciendo la hazaña más impresionante, como cuando remataba con tanta fuerza el balón que el sonido que producía se quedaba como eco en sus oídos por el resto del día, toda una maravilla. Si, Bokuto disfrutaba tener siempre la atención de amigos, familiares, público, de gente adulta y de niños pequeños, y nadie puede negarlo, llegó a sentir pizcas de celos cuando alguien más llegaba de pronto acaparando todas las miradas, pero eran momentos efímeros sin importancia.

Y esos momentos no se comparaban _para nada_ con esto.

No era lo mismo sentir que te robaban la atención del público que sentir que estaban intentando robarte al novio.

Era estúpido pensarlo, Kōtarō sabía perfectamente que Daishō lo amaba, se lo había demostrado en diferentes ocasiones y se lo repetía cada día, haciendo que su pecho vibrara de amor cada vez más. ¡Y no, no desconfiaba de Suguru! Nunca en su vida podría hacerlo, en el que no confiaba era en los demás, las personas son peligrosas, Bokuto siempre quería verles el lado bueno, siempre hacía vista ciega a la mala cara del mundo, pero eso no lo hacía idiota; sabía que el ser humano no dejaba de ser precisamente eso, un ser humano lleno de sentimientos negativos. Él mismo estaba corroborando esas palabras al dejar que sus pulmones se llenaran de celos.

Respiró profundo, rebobinando: _¿desde cuándo había comenzado a podrirse por dentro?_

Ah, sí. Desde que se dio cuenta que Daishō Suguru era _increíblemente atractivo_ , y eso era lo de menos, su imaginación comenzó a darle malos momentos cuando notó que él no era el único que parecía darse cuenta de lo bien parecido que era el peliverde.

Alguien en particular lo tenía con los nervios de punta, pues había estado notando que las miradas que iban hacia su novio no eran precisamente amistosas, ¿y que sabía él de miradas? Bueno, ver a ese chico era como verse a sí mismo en un espejo; sus ojos brillaban como velas cuando se encontraban de frente con Daishō. Y si hasta Kōtarō podía darse cuenta de ello, era porque el susodicho era _muy evidente._

Además, parecía que al tipo le encantaba interrumpir cuando a Bokuto menos le parecía, y si había algo que odiaba era que le quitaran la atención; mucho más tratándose de la atención de Suguru.

Y el colmo de males era que aquel entrometido pertenecía al mismo colegio de su pareja, incluso creyó verlo en el club de voleibol. Suspiró, le estaba dando demasiada importancia al tema, pero era un fuego que estaba quemándole el esófago.

Como el evento de la despedida de los alumnos de tercer año se encontraba a la vuelta de la esquina, el fin de semana algunos chicos de distintas escuelas habían quedado de verse en un parque para un día de campo, y claro que Kōtarō iba a asistir junto a Akaashi (porque aunque era de segundo el chico era el vice-capitán, así que Bokuto lo llevó a rastras) y Konoha.

También iban Kurō y Yaku, y por supuesto, aunque a Tetsurō no le hiciera gracia (aunque en este caso a Kōtarō le importaba un bledo que a su mejor amigo no le pareciera), venía Daishō... junto a ese tipo.

Bokuto no sabía su nombre y no le interesaba aprenderlo, y si se lo habían dicho no deseaba recordarlo. Lo más destacable de aquel chico era su expresión de _«no tengo sentimientos porque nunca cambio de cara»_ , tenía el cabello negro y liso, caído y partido en dos, cubriéndole parte del ojo izquierdo. Era probablemente del mismo alto que Kōtarō y... y ya. Nada espectacular.

Pero fuera espectacular o no, venía junto a su novio y otro chico de Nohebi con el que Bokuto no había intercambiado palabras.

_Ese día sería largo._

Al principio todo marchó bien, en cuanto las serpientes arribaron los gatos se erizaron, pero Akaashi les cortó el cuento de tajo, era hasta gracioso ver todo desde afuera. Bokuto se había asegurado de sentarse junto a su pareja, con Akaashi del otro lado. Aunque para su mala suerte, el lado de Suguru que había quedado libre lo había ocupado el entrometido ese... Hiroo, creyó escuchar que se llamaba.

Aunque no dejó que eso le comiera el cerebro, además, la atención de Daishō estaba puesta en él y en todos en general, y así se mantuvo bastante tiempo. Kōtarō suspiraba despacio de vez en cuando, sintiendo sus irracionales señales de alerta activarse mientras más pasaba el tiempo, notando como el pelinegro había acordado distancia con Suguru con disimulo, poco a poco mientras el reloj corría hasta estar hombro con hombro, aprovechando cualquier estupidez para recargarse en él y llamarle.

Era la misma cercanía que Kurō y él solían tener, no debería estar haciendo tanto drama, pero, que carajo, verlo desde otra perspectiva se veía demasiado extraño. Como se odiaba a sí mismo en ese momento.

Bueno, y al chico también, un _poco._

O mucho.

—Hey, Suguchan —llamó, después de sentir como el peliverde besaba y luego soltaba su mano para poder sostener algo que le estaban pasando. El chico se desocupó y se giró para verlo, atento, sin extrañarse demasiado por la repentina cercanía que el búho había conseguido moviendo todo su cuerpo hacia él, casi lo podía sentir encima. Bokuto señaló sus labios mientras los alzaba ligeramente—, quiero un beso aquí.

Akaashi, uno de los pocos que estaba prestándole atención a la parejita, tosió disimulamente, se veían venir las intenciones de su capitán.

Y como Daishō había nacido con la incapacidad de rechazar cualquier cosa que Bokuto le pidiera, no dudó antes de acercarse y dejar un corto beso en los labios ajenos. Kōtarō se acercó más e incluso se sentó en las piernas contrarias, haciendo un mohín—, no, Suguchan, _uno bien._

Suguru rió bajo—, ¿qué es eso de «uno bien»?

El capitán de Fukurōdani se limitó a ladear la cabeza, acomodándose mejor sobre su novio—, como los que me das cuando estamos solos.

—Justo ahora no estamos solos, Kōtarō.

Bokuto le dio una rápida inspección a su alrededor con la mirada, como si valiera la pena hacerlo, aunque terminó por encogerse de hombros—, ya todos nos han visto antes —eso no era totalmente cierto. Sin dejar espacio a reclamos, se inclinó sobre él y dejó un par de besos cerca de sus comisuras, tanteando el terreno pacientemente hasta que chocó sus labios con los ajenos, tomándose su tiempo para besarle con fuerza hasta que Daishō por fin se dignó a tomar las riendas del beso, volviéndolo un poco más suave.

Kurō, Akaashi, Konoha, hasta Yaku, más que acostumbrados a ellos dos, ni siquiera se inmutaron y siguieron comiendo y hablando como si nada.

Bokuto sonrió internamente cuando Daishō lo pegó a su cuerpo, sentir esas manos sosteniéndole firmemente la cadera... esa si era una sensación reconfortante. Correspondió rodeándole el cuello y dejando que sus manos entraran por su playera, acariciando la parte alta de aquella espalda con sus dedos hasta que separó lentamente sus labios, satisfecho. Y como ya era costumbre, se tomó un poco más de tiempo para llenar a la serpiente de pequeños besos por toda su cara, llegando incluso a su oreja y un par por la línea curva de su cuello donde se acomodó, marcándole la piel aunque Daishō le reclamara por hacerlo de repente.

Frente a él estaba el único que no había podido despegar la vista de ambos, por mucho que se notara su incomodidad. Kōtarō le sostuvo la mirada, alzando sus comisuras levemente mientras apretaba a Suguru contra si. Sus ojos parecían brillar de satisfacción.

El pelinegro de Nohebi miró la marca en la piel de su capitán un momento. Se levantó y, en compañía de la otra serpiente, dijo que irían a comprar alguna bebida o algo así.

Akaashi rió por lo bajo, era obvio quien ganaba.

La felicidad que Kōtarō se cargaba se notaba a leguas, aunque su sonrisa desapareció cuando se alejó lo suficiente de Daishō para verse frente a frente, y este le pellizcó la mejilla con cierta fuerza—, ¿en serio, cachorro? que posesivo eres.

Daishō era más observador que Bokuto, obviamente, y ya había notado la actitud que ambos se traían, pero le había resultado divertido dejar que Bokuto hiciera lo que quisiera.

—¡¿Qué!? ¡No sé de qué hablas! —se ruborizó al verse descubierto, pero pensó un poco mejor las cosas. Ya que estaban tocando el tema... mordió su labio inferior, arrugando el entrecejo—, es que eres mío, Suguru.

Tenía que admitirlo, el capitán de las serpientes se sentía mal por su amigo, pero resultaba imposible mantener ese sentimiento vivo cuando en frente tenía a un Kōtarō totalmente celoso. Que adorable... y caliente, aunque eso podría decírselo más tarde.

Le tomó la barbilla y lo besó de nuevo—. Lo soy.

Kurō les salpicó el agua restante de su botella, ganándose una seña obcena de parte del peliverde. Kurō la obvió—¡Ustedes dos, hay un lugar para eso!

—Bokuto-san estaba celoso, Kurō-san. Solo está marcando territorio.

El color rojo en la cara de Kōtarō aumentó un par de tonos—, no es cierto, Akaashi.

**Author's Note:**

> No sé porque me dio por usar a otro de Nohebi para esto, pero estoy segura que lo hice mal ajajaja.
> 
> —Pueden encontrarme en Twitter como @suguboku. Se aceptan sugerencias, comentarios, plots, o un saludo bonito.  
> —Estoy en Tumblr como Haikyuudescendants, que es mi art blog donde subo fanarts.
> 
> Espero les haya gustado, besitos en la nacha.


End file.
